


Thirsty Butterflies 🦋🌊

by BuckFitches



Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chloe drinks water and stuff, Dom!Max, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Force-Feeding, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I did it for the memes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weirdness, fetish fuel, switch!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: When left alone for the day, Max and Chloe engage in some spicy role-play....and there's lots of water.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Thirsty Butterflies 🦋🌊

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you peeps enjoy this mindless drivel. Leave some comments and all that good stuff.
> 
> Update: Fixed some typos and added some things.

**WARNING: **

  
**This is a throwaway story. So don't expect anything plot heavy or overly serious.**

**Consider yourself warned. **

"Alright, my little Chlobear...are you ready?"

The warm and innocent voice of Maxine Caulfield wafted through the air. Her question had been directed towards the blue-haired punk sat on the large bed behind her.

The punk in-question chuckled and gave a simple nod. Despite the fake scowl she had forced onto her face, Chloe Price couldn't think of a time that she had been more excited.

She probably would have even given Max a "thumbs up" had her arms not been handcuffed behind her back. It was Max's turn this week to take the reigns in their little bedroom antics and Chloe could already feel herself growing hot at the thought.

Although Max was never typically the one to show dominance in their relationship (especially in the bedroom) Chloe had started coaching Max on how to bring out her more controlling side. Despite flubbing it a few times at first, the results had been paying off pretty well.

As much as Chloe loved topping, some days she just felt like being told what to do, to have her smugness used against her.

To be put in her proverbial place, if you will.

Today had been the perfect chance to get a quick session in. It was Friday night. Joyce and David (Step-douche) had decided to take the night on the town and go some see some shitty romantic movie Chloe didn't give enough of a fuck about to catch the name of. Thanks to that, she and Max had a few hours to themselves to what ever their young hearts desired.

The tall punk was dressed in only her tank top and shorts, her eyes unable to resist the incredible arousing sight before her.

Max strutted on over, Chloe's famous purple beanie draped over her head, bare-chested, with both hands adorned with black fingerless gloves that she may or may not have taken from David's closet. Max's blue orbs sparkled like the finest diamonds Chloe had ever seen, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. And not to mention those freckles, she was so fucking _weak_ for those freckles.

It was always those damn freckles.

...

"Someone's been a really, really, really _naughty_ punk this week."

Max sputtered suavely and seductively, despite that though her voice still remained in it's natural quiet tone...not quite as controlling as Chloe would have preferred it...but that would come with more practice.

"Guilty as charged."

Chloe had to give a herculean effort not to bite her bottom lip when she caught sight of Max's instant blush in response to her statement. The brunette waggled her finger disapprovingly in the punk's direction.

"Well since you've been such a bad girl...I think that you need to be punished, correct?" 

Was that even necessary to ask? _Um, hella yes!_

Chloe nodded again, the hormones already flooding her mind with thoughts and desires. Max took a step forward and placed a skinny finger under Chloe's chin, forcing the punk to look up to meet her gaze. Heavens above, even that tiny, minuscule bit of contact was driving Chloe's neediness up by a few notches.

"I have a proposition for you, Chlobear. So listen up."

"We're going to play a little game. If you win this game, I'll make you cum. But if you lose...I'll have to _punish_ you." Max said, her eyes burrowing down deep into Chloe's own.

Secretly, Max hoped that she was doing and saying all the right things, internally trying her hardest not to break her character this early into their session. She had to prove to herself to Chloe. To show that all the things that she had learned over these last few weeks had been worth it.

She wanted to make this as fun and as interesting as humanly possible for the tattooed rebel. Chloe deserved it.

Meanwhile, Chloe's cheeks were on fire, her feet curled, bare toes digging into the rug below her.

So little miss Caulifield wanted to play it that way, huh?

Chloe might've been playing the submissive role tonight, but she was never one to be outdone. Whatever it was that Max had planned, Chloe would see it through to the end. 

_Oh it was so on!_

"Alright, I'll bite. What's the hitch?" Chloe asked impatiently, already itching for some more skin-on-skin contact.

Max suppressed a excited squeal in her throat and stepped backwards a bit to gain some distance. The photographer's face was flushed and her lips were perked up in a minor but still noticeable smile.

Fighting off her primal urges, Chloe clenched her bound hands together behind her back in anticipation. 

"Eager much, are we?" 

Chloe opened her mouth in an attempt to answer despite already knowing that the question had been a rhetorical one, but was promptly cut off by Max.

"Let's just say....I hope that your _thirsty_." 

With that, she stepped over to the corner of room to where a large jug of water and a glass lay (In her sex-altered mind-state it seemed Chloe hadn't noticed that they had been sitting there). Max picked up each item in a separate hand and walked back over to where Chloe was sat. 

"The rules to this little game are simple: If you drink all of this water then you win. If you can't drink it all, then you lose and you don't get to cum."

Max's blush hadn't let up since earlier and she nearly wanted explode from the look of pure lust in the taller girl's eyes.

Chloe wasn't sure what exactly Max was expecting, but nonetheless nodded her head. She was a fighter at heart and wasn't prepared to go down without a fight.

After all, It was just some water, right?

She was Chloe frickin' Price after all...she could handle it!

Yeah, she _totally_ wasn't nervous or anything...

Girding herself, Max took a her seat on the bed next the punk and set about pouring the first glass. Looking over to the bound punk she stated, "If you get overwhelmed or want me to stop just shake your head twice, okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Good punk slave. You remember what our safeword was this time, right?"

Ignoring the corniness of that comment, Chloe nodded and answered.

"_Butterfly_." 

Soon enough Max had filled the first glass to the top she set the water jug on the floor beneath her socked feet and wiggled over closer to her girlfriend.

"Alright then, Chloe. Open on up, we'll start slow."

Chloe did as she was told and tilted her head backwards to allow Max to gain some leverage.

Max stood up on her knees in the bed, directing the glass downwards into Chloe's open and accepting mouth. The sensation of the cool liquid nearly made the punk shiver a bit as the first rush of it came rushing into her maw.

The water traveled along its path gracefully, sending an icy chill down her esophagus before eventually reaching the intended destination of Chloe's stomach.

Itching to move things along, Chloe took the remaining amount of the first glass down in, loud, powerful swallows. Max watched intently as her blue-haired mate quickly knocked back the entire thing.

"Oof. Warn me next time, Caulfield. That shit was cold." Chloe uttered as she gulped down the last bit of the drink.

Max shot a fake angry look as she set the empty glass down. Feeling extra bold, Max reached over and gave the punk a love tap on the cheek. Chloe's head snapped back slightly from the impact and she caught a gasp of surprise in her throat.

"Hey! Fuck was that for, huh?" Chloe said loudly, really playing into the theatrics. The slap didn't even really hurt that badly if she was honest, but the fact that the normally reserved and shy Maxine Caulfield had just struck her was making Chloe_ incredibly_ turned on. The heat that had been pooling in her lower belly was building steadily by the second.

Max smirked and struck a fancy pose. "Good punk slaves shouldn't say bad words." Chloe sucked a sharp inhale and lowered her eyes seductively.

_Oh la,la, la._

Unable to form a verbal response, Chloe's mind singled in on a one simple thought: _Holy fuck_, _Max was getting hella good at this!_

Without giving Chloe time to start speaking again, the second glass of water was introduced and Chloe had little choice but to re-open her mouth and receive the liquid's cleansing flood. It didn't take long before the entirety glass number two was reunited with the first inside the hollows of Chloe's gut. Chloe sighed in relief as she took the final swallow of the second glass.

The coolness from the drinks were beginning to make her insides feel like a freezer, but the heat she was feeling in her nether region was enough to balance it all out. 

...

No words where exchanged as after she had finished this one, only cheap stolen glances of excitement to let one another know that the game was still on.

Glasses three and four came and went as the punk sucked them down like her life depended on it. Max had built up a steady pace of re-filling and subsequently depositing the contents into her greedy punk of a girlfriend.

As Max bent down to start filling up glass five, Chloe had started to realize just how much water that jug really contained. Four glasses of the stuff in, and she had only made it to the half way point.

No to mention, her stomach was starting to ache like a _motherfucker_. She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep going for much longer if she kept drinking it through glasses.

Chloe's belly wasn't the only thing that was bothering her though, the heat in her groin had formed into a powerful throbbing and she desperately wanted to relive it. If Chloe were honest, had it not been for the handcuffs binding her, she would have just grabbed Max by the hair and shoved her face down there.

Her train of thought was derailed by Max's mellow voice near her ear.

"You're doing great, Chloe. Time for the next glass." 

Chloe eyes shot to her left and sighed. "Uh can I ask you to do something, Max?"

Caught slightly off guard by the sudden question, Max's eyes dropped and her voice wavered, obviously wondering if she did something wrong.

"Yeah? Are you okay? Did I screw something up?" She asked hastily, her natural shy nature breaking through her character for a brief second.

Chloe smirked at the hipster's nervousness. She shook her head and could almost taste the relief in Max's expression.

Man, Max was so easy to intimidate sometimes.

Even more so when she was supposed be the one playing the dominant role.

Leaning over to bring herself closer, Chloe could feel just how much her stomach had distended from the amount of liquid she had taken in.

Curiosity briefly taking over, she purposely exhaled a large breath just to make it seem like she had gotten bigger.

It felt pretty weird, but not the bad kind of weird though...just weird. 

Honestly, Chloe would probably never admit it out loud, but seeing and feeling her gut all sloshy and bloated before her like this was actually kind of a turn on for her.

_You learn something new everyday, I guess_. She thought.

Once the space between her and Max was close enough, Chloe spoke up again. "Dude, I don't think I can finish that whole thing if I'm just chugging those baby glasses. We'll be here all night at that rate."

Max seemed to agree and nodded. "Then what are you suggesting?"

The punk's eyes lowered into suggestive glare. "Dude, just pour the whole thing down my gullet so that I can win this stupid game of yours and claim my prize."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _really _sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you super ultra positive-"

Max's teasing was cut short by Chloe's groan of annoyance.

The punk's aching guts and pulsating privates were making more desperate than before.

"Yes Max, for the love of everything, yes. Just pour it all down my fucking throat already."

Max chuckled at the whiny punk's antics and grabbed the jug from of the floor.

"Alright then my little punk slave..." Max began with a chuckle, subtly reverting back into character.

She stood on her knees once more between Chloe's spread open legs.

Steadying herself carefully, She took the heavy jug of H2O between her thin arms and gestured towards her girlfriend.

"Open wide."

Chloe mentally prepared herself and took a cautionary deep breath, her stomach sloshing quietly as she did so.

The taller girl titled her head backwards for the fifth time tonight and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Not even a second later, Max leaned forward, bringing the jug with her.

The first rush of the stuff came quickly, so Chloe forced herself to gulp it down as fast as she could. She wanted to take as much of it down without have to stop to breathe.

Max watched astutely, careful not to pour too much out of fear of having Chloe choke. 

For a moment the only sounds that were audible were loud gulps, thick swallows, and sloshing stomach gurgles.

A cacophony of Chloe Price's blissful torment filling the room.

The punk took down as much as she could until her lungs felt they were burning from the lack of oxygen.

She knew she would have to stop.

With one last powerful swallow, Chloe shook her head twice in rapid succession to give Max the signal to ease up. 

Having noticed it, the brunette pulled the quickly jug away from the open mouth and gave her girlfriend a moment to collect herself.

Chloe belched loudly and groaned, the weight in her abdomen nearly throwing off her balance. The poor waterlogged punk leaned backwards on her elbows with her eyes clenched shut, huffing and puffing in an effort to gather herself.

As Max took in the sight before her, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of concern. For the first time tonight, Chloe was actually looking a little overwhelmed.

She certainly felt like it too. Good grief, her stomach felt like it was going to fucking _explode._

Chloe sighed as she finally came down a notch from her high. Opening a lone eye, she spoke slowly and hesitantly.

"Max..." She quietly began, looking over to the hipster who seemed unsure on what to do.

"Yeah, Chlobear?"

"I-I don't think I can drink anymore dude...I'm tapping out." Chloe flopped onto her back as she finished mumbling her sentence.

Her nethers were still throbbing like crazy but given her current predicament she couldn't do much about it.

Max's heart was overcome with sympathy, she scooted over to where her lover lay and dropped down sideways beside her. 

"This was quite impressive, Chlobear. You nearly drank the whole thing." Max said, taking the opportunity the give the punk's belly a comforting rub.

Kneading into the swollen flesh with her bony fingers, her actions drew another quiet burp from the mouth of the taller girl. Feeling a tiny bit better thanks to that, Chloe opened one of her eyes again and tilted her head to the side to look up at Max.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Her eyes lowered. "...-but I still lost though." Chloe admitted with a defeated sigh. It looked like the devious little Max had actually gotten the better of her this time. 

Max laughed quietly. "Score one for the Maxinator!" 

The awful joke drew a groan from the mouth and stomach of the prone punk laid below her.

"Dude like seriously, Leave the name puns to me."

Max only laughed harder and hopped off the bed.She took of the gloves and threw Chloe's beanie on the desk across from her.

She started making her way towards the door before Chloe called out behind her.

"Uhh Where are you going?"

"To go get washed up. I'm all sweaty and gross now." 

"Aren't you forgetting to take these cuffs off of me?"

Max shook her head. "Nope. You lost so that means you have to get punished, remember?" 

Chloe's heart dropped into her already packed stomach. "You can't be serious Max..?!?!?"

The hipster nodded. "I'm cereal."

"Come on Max please, you can't leave me like this! Not when I'm hella horny and frustrated!"

The punk's plea fell on deaf ears as Max walked out of the room into the hallway.

"I'll set you free once I get out of the shower!" She called out behind her happily as she walked out of sight further down the hall.

"Come on dude, don't make me beg!"

Nothing. 

Silence.

...

...

...

And just like that, Chloe Price was left alone. Accompanied only by her gurgling digestive system and sore wrists.

Part of her wanted to be angry at Max, but mostly she was already looking forward to the future. She would by lying If she said that she hadn't thoroughly enjoyed this experience.

But damn it, did Max really have to leave her on edge like that?

During their next play session, she was so going to get that cheeky hipster back big-time for this!

...

_Oh just you wait Maxine, payback is coming!_

** _TO BE CONTINUED? (Probably not.)_**

**Author's Note:**

> damn you thirsty af.


End file.
